Generally, a gliding board is applied as a surfing board on waters which is formed by a single layer of polymer foam material with opened cell and low density or double layers with different densities, laminated together for performance of an inner board core, in which the board itself wrapped by crosslinked or non-crosslinked polyethylene by heat lamination, in between an outer board core of single layer of high density, closed-cell foam material preformed as an essential media layer to bond to both sides of a board core by heat lamination, to form the surf board.
Similar to surfing boards, another type of sports board which is normally used as a snow slider, is usually composed of a dual-layer with low density, polymer foam material as a board core and essentially having a higher density, closed-cell foam material as a media layer for better bonding, by heat laminating between the top and bottom sides of a board core and top and bottom skin of the boards. Normally, the boards have a hand rail apparatus and are shaped as an upward curve for speed acceleration.
Typically the bond of plastic graphic film, in general having a thickness between 1 mil to 5 mils, with one or more layers of plastic polymer film for covering the graphic artwork inside, should be laminated to no less than one layer of media backing foam or backing sheet, with a thickness around 2 mils to 6 mils, and with a higher density of around 6 pounds PCI, for adherence to the polyethylene foam board core of sports boards by heat lamination and to protect the graphic imprint, which augments the complexity and difficulty of the production process large amounts of resources expended and having a high cost and low effectiveness.
The impulsion of a cleave lamination between a plastic protective board and a board core was a mezzanine plastic backing foam layer with higher density. Normally this layer was in the range of 2 mils to 6 mils in thickness and 6 pounds PCI in density. Due to the resistance of polyethylene foam material involving limitations of bonding methods, such sport boards were usually made by this method.